


DIRTY

by Myka, Salmon95



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, distention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/pseuds/Salmon95
Summary: Dino once said...A whore will always be a whore.





	DIRTY

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and description please. Consider yourself warned.
> 
> Thanks to Dedica for the beta <3

  
[Art by Salmon](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)

* * *

Ash stretches out like a cat. His fingertips grazing the wall of the stall. His clothes stick to him as he takes a drag of the cigarette between his fingers.

The bathroom door opens with a loud creak, footsteps heavy on the tile floor.

Ash relaxes as the stall door swings open and watches as the man in front of him freezes. As his fingers curl around the stall door and eyes widen.

“Don’t you like me?” Ash asks as the cigarette smoke swirls around him.

The man pushes the door open and walks in locking it behind him. Ash barely moves. Just takes another drag of his cigarette at the sound of a belt unbuckling. As silk fabric rolls off skin.

The cigarette is torn from Ash’s fingers and thrown on the floor. His body pushed back against the toilet tank. Ash grunts as his legs are spread open and his shirt is pulled up.

“Condom—“ Ash starts to say, but his jaw is roughly pushed closed by calloused hands as fingers are forced inside him.

“Ughnnn.” Ash fingers dip inside his shirt pocket pulling out the condom packet. It slips from his shaky grasp and falls to the floor.

“I can fit three fingers in easily. Your insides are throbbing.”

Ash throws his head back to watch the ceiling. “I don’t care to hear it.” He grunts as the fingers are pulled out and he feels hands pushing his thighs up.

Ash bites down on his inner lower lip as the tip of the man’s thick dick presses against his dripping ass. Fingers pushing against the stall walls as it goes inside him inch by inch.

“Hnnn.” Ash’s thoughts scatter in pieces. The endless white noise scattering behind his eyelids.

The man’s length pushes inside him fully spreading him further open and stretching him more with a burning pain.

Ash groans into the back of his hand. It sounds like a cry.

The man moves before the pain fades away. Slow deep thrust at first as he savors the feeling. As if he’s trying to open up Ash more so his dick slips in easier. Ash’s body remains tight at first, feeling the stretch of every thrust against his inner walls. Feeling the burn on his ass as it’s forced to spread open wider.

“Come on.” The man’s voice is rough and harsh. “I feel you trying to push me out.” He wiggles the last inch back and forth. “Open up. I know you can do it.”

Ash’s legs shiver as they are spread further open. The dick fills him. Almost as if he touches his lower abdomen he can feel it inside him.

“There we go.” The dick pulls out of Ash with a sick slop, the fullness leaving him. A thumb presses against the edge of his ass spreading it. “If I keep trying I could push my hand in and mess up your insides.”

Ash shakes at the words his thoughts still scattered trying to hold on. He makes a noise when the man pulls him closer and pushes his dick inside again to the hilt in one deep thrust. Ash claps a hand over his mouth when the thrusts start. Hard, fast, unrelenting. Like his belly distends up which each thrust.

The man grabs Ash’s hand away from his mouth and squeezes his wrist hard, enough to leave marks. “Let me hear you.”

Ash bites his lips tasting blood. Only allowing his grunts free.

“Fuck. You’re still so tight. Even now when you’re not trying to push me out.” Rough fingers press against Ash’s stomach. “I’m gonna fill you up soon. Let’s see that full belly.”

Ash throws his head back and watches the ceiling shake as he’s fucked hard.

His toes curl when warm liquid starts being spilled inside him. As the deep thrusts continue between his shaking legs.

It doesn’t stop. Ash gets lost in the white noise. He feels the man ejaculate inside him. His thrusts only slowing so he can push his cum deeper inside Ash’s body. Into his stomach, filling his belly.

The man’s hand presses against the line of Ash’s dick beneath his cotton shirt. Hiding it. “You’re just a hole aren’t you?” He worms his dick deeper. Puts his two thumbs on each side against the stretch of Ash’s ass pushing them in with vague thrusts. “Maybe next time I’ll bring a friend. I’m sure you can take two.” The thumbs pull him apart until Ash feels the burn. “I’d love to reach inside and mess things up.”

The dick pulls out with a wet pop. Ash’s legs are dropped and they fall lifelessly to the sides. His body trembles and his hands shake against the buttons of his shirt. As he trails fingers between the gaps to touch his stomach.

Semen spills out of his hole, dripping down as he hears the man shuffled his pants back up and buckling his belt. The door swings open with a bang and footsteps disappear.

Ash leans on the toilet tank. Rubbing his dick through the cloth. Fingers trailing down to the rim of his ass, rubbing the opened hole and picking some of the cum that spilled out and pushing it back inside him.

He digs into his pocket for another cigarette. Barely putting it on his mouth when he hears the door swung open again.

He stretches. Listening to the short footsteps coming closer.

The steps stop by every stall. Each door opening with a small thud.

Ash watches his stall open. Watches dark eyes seeing him.

“Eiji you found me...” Ash spreads his legs further apart. “It’s still not enough...” He touches his stretched out sloping hole dripping with strangers cum. Eiji doesn’t move at first. Sunken eyes just watching, fingers on the stall lock.

“It’s still not—” Ash blinks, a tight knot on his throat as tears fall from the corners of his eyes. “Eiji…” he chokes out.

Eiji steps inside the stall without saying a word. Glancing around until he spots Ash’s pants and picks them from the corner of the stall. He places a hand on Ash’s back pushing him to stand and put his pants on. Ash lags against Eiji. Fingers barely grasping the cloth as Eiji helps him put the pants back on.

Ash repeats Eiji’s name like it’s the only thing that keeps him from getting lost in the white noise. Eiji buttons the pants and zips them up slowly. Taking Ash’s hand and pulling him out of the stall. “Let’s go home, Ash.”

Ash squeezes Eiji’s hand tight and allows himself to be led out of the dark bathroom and the smell of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my writing blog ^o^ [myka-writes.tumblr.com](http://myka-writes.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mykafl).  
> For more of Salmon's art, visit her twitter at: [twitter.com/sushisalmon95](https://twitter.com/sushisalmon95)


End file.
